


[PODFIC] Darkening Coruscation

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Battle, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Recovery, Sacrifice, Space Opera, Spaceships, Telepathic Bond, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Icarus_chained's text: "Third in the Space Electric series. The Avenger breaks out into the battle between the SHIELD and Hydra fleets, and Tony and JARVIS show the universe why you really, really shouldn't fuck with their people. And Steve Rogers shows the universe why he's the Captain, when it matters."</p><p>This is an MP3 podfic of the story, 49 minutes long</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Darkening Coruscation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkening Coruscation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524868) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is the third in the series of icarus_chained's wonderful space opera universe, read for your enjoyment. Please be sure and leave her feedback, since writing the story is a LOT harder than simply reading it! 

Format: MP3  
Length: 49 min  
Size: 44.56 MB

 

Direct download link:  
[Darkening Coruscation MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/lo2lwl)

Streaming:  


 

Text link:  
[Darkening Coruscation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/524868)

Written series link:  
[Space Electric Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/26507)


End file.
